foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Moreau
Jean is Riko's number 3 and a friend of Kevin's. He is French and uses the language to speak with Kevin. Riko disapproves of him speaking French when he is present, because Riko doesn't understand it. Childhood and Coming To Evermore Jean's grew up in Marseille. His parents sold him to Tetsuji as payment for a debt and Tetsuji repaid the Moreau debt to Kengo in cash in exchange. Once at Evermore, Jean became Riko's responsibility. Riko treated him as property, not a person with their own rights. Appearance He has fair skin and is a little taller than Kevin. He also has the number 3 tattooed on his left cheekbone (Riko and Kevin have the corresponding 1 and 2, later Neil will get the 4). Jean's fingers are potentially scarred and slightly misshapen due to having 6 of them broken while at Evermore. By the end of The King's Men he is likely to also have a slightly crooked nose due to Riko breaking it. He also has various scars on his chin and cheeks from this attack. Attitude/Personality When he joined the Ravens, Jean had a lot of fight in him. It was Riko's job to fix Jean's 'bad attitude'. For a while he begged for mercy in the face of Riko's violence but over time he learned that this was not only futile but in fact more harmful as it spurred Riko on. He does however manage to maintain some of his rebellious nature in that he teaches and talks to Kevin in French, directly contrary to Riko's orders. He does this again with Neil. By the time Neil goes to Evermore Jean has adjusted to his place and follows the rules as a means to survive. Despite this he does look out for Neil as much as he can and tries to warn him/give him advice on numerous occasions. He also has enough sense of self-preservation and rebellious will to reach out to Renee when he needs her. Jean and The Trojans Jeremy agrees to take Jean onto his team at the end of TKM meaning that Jean will be able to finish his time at college at USC. He has a rough time with the Trojans for the better part of his entire first year there. Riko’s death breaks something inside him. When Jean arrives in SoCal, he is numb. He is perplexed by his apparent freedom from Riko and unconsciously waits for the moment this turns out to be a joke. But he’s surrounded by a team that is both willing to absorb his hurt and rage and unwilling to tolerate Raven strategies and attitudes on their court. They help him adjust to this new life and especially their vastly different style of training through patience and understanding. One of the hardest things for Jean to adjust to is the fact that the Trojans are allowed to do things outside of Exy that don’t include each other, whereas the Ravens were forced to do everything in pairs. By the time he goes to California he’s been away from the Ravens’ hive mind for a couple of months, but he’s spent that time hiding in a bedroom at Abby’s house. Being able to go to class or the grocery store or the gym without any of his team mates in attendance is unfathomable for him. The further they get from Riko’s death, the longer Jean is surrounded by the Trojans’ easygoing attitudes, the more Jean talks to Renee and his new counselor, the easier it gets. Jean’s fifth year is calmer than his fourth year was, though he’ll never be true Trojan material. He is still not okay when he graduates, but he’s significantly better, and he at least knows that he can maybe be okay one day. Jean in other Drafts In every other draft but the final, Jean commits suicide before the end of the book. Trivia Nora chose Marseille as Jean's hometown due to the city's high criminality rate (twitter). Nora also stated on her Twitter that Jeremy taught Jean how to play pool after he transferred to USC. Jeremy was apparently annoyed, since Jean was significantly better. Category:Edgar Allan Category:Character Category:Exy Category:Raven